bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mystery of the Tensei: Kento vs Verus
Soul Society was such a dreary place. Kento Tensei had only been back from exile for a few years, but still Soul Society seemed foreign to him. He walked down the Rukongai streets by himself pondering his son's Seijin training. As he walked he occasionally stopped at street-side shops to admire the merchandise until he reached a large field outside the district, where he decided to sit and take a break. Verus walked down the streets of Rukongai; the place was still foreign to him; having grown up in a place much more modern. Eventually he found himself at a field, where he noticed a strong spiritual pressure radiating from a single spot. Verus clamped down on his curiousity; he had other things to do then check who or what was doing within the fields. Yawning, he began to turn away. Kento immediately noticed a Captain-level reiatsu enter the field, "Such reiatsu...but why in the Rukongai?" he pondered, silently to himself. Slowly, he began to heighten his spiritual energy output to the point where his energy was causing the wind to blow hard. "This presence....a Seijin. Just like my son's spiritual energy feels. I've always wanted to see how I stood up to one of those sages." he pondered, as his interest rippled through the force of his spiritual energy to the strange newcomer. Verus turned back to look as he felt the energy rise. Raising his eyebrow, he finally allowed himself to enter the field; his curiousity piqued. He eventually came upon a tall man with wavy black hair. Something seemed familiar to Verus, but he didn't recognize it until he noticed the blade the man was carrying; a red handle and square-shaped hand guard. "Kento Tensei... so you're the father of Koga and Tenyo." "Correct." Kento replied without turning to the man, "It seems you recognized me by Zangetsu's reiatsu. How dissapointing. I am at your temple daily, I would think I had become more significant...Verus-san." he said, turning his head to face the man who loomed above him. Verus shrugged, "Sorry, I tend to keep to myself at the temple... nothing to be done about that." He then looked at Kento and asked, "Anyways, do you need something, or can I get going?" "Actually, yes. I do have need of you. Since I returned from the World of the Living several years ago, I have not had a single fight that has been able to get me back in the swing of things. I need to get reacquainted with my powers. You are a Seijin Master. Perhaps you would be interested in lending your power to test mine?" he asked, interested. Verus looked up at the sky for a moment before saying, "I have some free time... sure why not." Warm Ups... Kento smiled and got to his feet, "Alright, let's do this Zangetsu." he muttered, drawing his sword. "Don't hold back on me, Master Verus. I want to see the full strength of a Seijin Master." he said, as he allowed his spiritual pressure to fill the air which caused the ground to tremble greatly. Verus grinned as well; bringing his right hand over to his sheath; which was shown to be one for that of a normal-sized katana. His spiritual pressure didn't radiate as Kento did, though whether that was all he had or not was yet to be seen. His smile then faded into neutrality, "And you as well." With a nod of agreement, Kento was airborne, "Hadō #63, Raikōhō!" he shouted from above, firing a tremendous wave of lightning from his palm directly towards the ground. He then reached out with his spiritual senses and locked onto Verus, "I'll keep my mind's eye on him. He's likely to dodge or block, but it never hurts to be sure." Verus moved his right hand up and pointed it at the Hado, "Bakudo #81, Danku." Suddenly an energy barrier materialized that blocked the attack. Then he let the barrier fade, and shouted, "Hado #88, Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" As he said this he let loose a giant electric blast of spirit energy towards Kento. Kento managed a grin, "Interesting, that was precisely the same kidō I was going to execute next." he pondered as he allowed the giant kidō blast to slam into his palm. The blast dispersed around him and slammed into the ground directly behind him until it was completely gone. The grin remained on his face and held his blade straight upwards, almost as if in attention. "Getsuga..." he whispered, bringing his blade down in a straight slash in Verus' direction, "..Tenshō!" he roared, sending a tremendous energy wave down towards his opponent. Verus drew his blade and quickly sliced clean through the attack, before sheathing his blade once more. Afterwards he pointed his hand at Kento, "Hado #63, Sōren Sōkatsui!" This sent two shots of blue fire flying directly at Kento. Kento allowed both blasts to slam into his sword and then began to spin the blade, forcing both blasts to combine and get forced back on their user. He added on his Getsuga Tenshō to the blast, making it more powerful. "A prudent attack, however pointless." Verus watched as the attacks came towards him; this time sidestepping to the right to simply avoid them all. After this he suddenly flashed out of sight before appearing directly behind Kento, "Bakudo #63, Sajo Sabaku!" Suddenly Kento found his arms dbound to his sides by the kido. Verus did not stop there, "Bakudo #79, Kuyō Shibari!" Suddenly eight black holes appeared around Kento; with a ninth appearing directly on his chest. Verus finally finished up by muttered, "Hado #91, Senjū Kōten Taihō" He then launched several spears of light; all aimed at the restrained Kento; as they contacted, a devastating explosion broke all that was left of silence. "You sir, are a strange man." said a voice, as the smoke from the enormous explosion, "The pure nature of my reiatsu disables binding spells on contact." Kento explained, coming into sight, directly behind where the explosion had originally taken place, "Perhaps, a different method of attack is needed for you to touch me? Do you need a backup?" Verus laughed, "Not really; I'm just checking off my list of what works and what doesn't." Oddly, Verus then lifted his hand up, before bringing his arm slamming down against air; just as Kento went flying downards and slamming into the ground; causing a crater to form. "Seijin telekinesis..." he thought as he braced for impact. When he recovered, he looked up towards Verus, letting his hair wave in the wind, "Interesting, but I won't be hit by that power twice." He pulled his sword out of the ground and held it forward towards Verus. "Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired. '''Senjū Kōten Taihō!" he declared, allowing the same kidō just used by Verus to fire forward towards his opponent. Verus charged forward; getting out of the focal point and thus avoiding the attack. Charging towards Kento with his right hand on his blade's hilt, he dashed to Kento's left and slashed with his blade. The blade moved too fast for a normal katana that should be carried in such a sheath, and as such Kento didn't time his block correctly to stop the strike. Verus managed to cut nearly 2 inches into the Shinigami's side. After this he turned around; revealing to Kento that his blade was in fact a ninjato. "I see..." he said, seeming slightly alarmed at the speed of the blade. "Very well then. I will reward your efforts, Master." he smiled as his reiatsu fell on the area, "Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate." he chanted, as if talking to Verus himself. His sealed blade transformed into a familiar cleaver blade with a white blade and black edge. "Getsuga Tenshō!" he declared, this time a blast was released at full blast and at point blank which caused tremendous damage to the surrounding area. Verus once more charged in; swapping his blade to his left hand. Sidestepping the Getsuga, Verus took his blade and swung it upwards; catching Kento's blade and bringing it upwards; with enough force to cause it to be above Kento's face. As he did this Verus came in; striking with his right hand as a sword charm (a fist that uses the tip of the index and middle finger to strike) and impacting with a large amount of force, Kento's solar plexus; before jumping back. The sword charm gave more force per square inch to the blow; perfect for a pinpoint strike ment to cause the diaphragm to collapse; knocking the wind out of Kento. Kento's spiritual energy, however, was too hard around him and it merely caused Verus' fingers to snap upon contact with his diaphragm. Getsuga's energy began to radiate around Zangetsu. He grabbed his sword by the black cloth and began spinning the blade around by the cloth. "Don't even begin to think I fight normally, like the punk Kurosaki kid." he spat, using Zangetsu as a mid-range weapon by throwing the blade forward while still holding onto the cloth. The blade pushed Verus back with Getsuga's energy powering the blade. He then began using Zangetsu as a flail to slam and attack Verus from all directions and from a farther distance. Verus looked at his broken fingers and ran his left hand over them; fixing the break with some unseen power. As he did this he continually began to sidestep. After a moment he closed his eyes and regrasped his sword. Gathering his power, he opened his eyes and stated, "Hado #1, Sho" with precision, he pushed at the sword right as it began to rotate towards him; sending its blade flying directly into Kento. As he did this, Verus also charged in; sword in his right hand, he ducked and sliced at Kento's right side; cutting into 2 1/2 inches of flesh this time. He continued with his momentum; jumping away from Kento as Zangetsu's blade continued and ran into the shinigami with its edge. With a vaguely unseen motion, Kento tugged on Zangetsu's cloth, pulling it back in time to use it's giant blade a shield from the blow to the side. He then spun Zangetsu around like a fan, forcing Verus back once more. His next move went unnoticed until it had already been preformed. He was now upon Verus, with his right hand firmly grasping Verus' right wrist and his foot managing to kick Verus' zanpakutō from his hand. He then used his free hand to bring Zangetsu down with a mighty slash on Verus' shoulder. Verus suddenly reached for his zanpakuto with his left hand; causing it to dissolve into light before reappearing in his hand; fast enough to block the slash. As his and Kento's swords were locked together, Verus suddenly pushed with his blade upward; with enough force to send Kento's arms flying apart. Verus then took his right hand and with his palm; pushed upward on Kento's right elbox; in the opposite direction it was supposed to go. Kento mangaged to bend his arm, but Verus continued the move by bending his arm backward; causing Kento to fall to the ground. As he fell, Verus lashed out at Kento's blade with his right foot; causing Zangetsu to go flying out of reach. Verus then quickly switched his sword to his right and pointed it at Kento's throat as he lay on the ground. "You're forgetting something." he said smirking as he watched Zangetsu turn above them. He locked his arms around Verus and then locked the two together with a binding spell, "Getsuga...Tenshō..." he whispered in Verus' ear as the Getsuga energy Zangetsu had been storing was released from the sword, which was still airborne. The result was the blast striking both men, causing a tremendous explosion. A few moments later, the smoke broke towards the top as Kento jumped out with small scuffs on his body, managing to grab his airborne sword before landing. Verus appeared in the smoke; part of his clothing was torn but the attack had only broken about a centimeter of skin. Looking at the cut skin, he sighed and with his right hand, ran his fingers over the wound. As he did so the wound sealed up, and so pointed his blade at Kento once more. He then muttered, "Eclipse, '''Hinomaru." Suddenly his Ninjato split into two; each colored black. He then added, "Tsugi no Gyakusetsu - Kounen." He then pointed his blade at Kento; and suddenly Kento felt a burning sensation on his right arm's muscle; revealed to be that some unseen force had almost too cleanly taken off a fist sized chunk of muscle; a few meters back a similar sized hole was seen being cut into the ground; a red dot appearing where it hit. The attack was beginning to move inward; aiming to slice through Kento's arm entirely. Revealed to be an afterimage, with a large log being the recipient of the actual damage, the real Kento had observed the whole situation. "Interesting zanpakutō." he commented, casually swinging Zangetsu around his head. "Photons. Your zanpakutō manipulates photons at a high rate of speed. Interesting." he repeated. "Use Bankai." he said rather silently, looking at his blade casually. "Without more speed, those attacks...will never reach me." he growled, letting his spiritual energy increase further. Verus looked bored, "I think Shikai is good thanks..." Suddenly he flashed away at a much greater speed than before; stabbing directly into Kento before he could even react. Verus twisted his blade in Kento's gut to confirm, before muttering, "Yottsu no Gyakusetsu - Umu" Suddenly all material touching Verus' blade began to disintegrate; in an ever expanding radius. Verus took his other blade and stabbed him twice in a row; confirming to him fully that this was the real image; especially from the audible cutting of flesh. The sound was actually that of the two blades snapping against the pressure of Kento's energy that was wrapped around him. "Keep fighting." said the ever present voice of Zangetsu, "I've got the damage under control. Use Getsuga Tenshō and I'll combine my powers with yours." Kento nodded and held his blade up, causing a shockwave upon the release of his spiritual energy. "Getsuga..." both the Zanpakutō and the master said at the same time, "...Tenshō!" they both roared, releasing an enormous silver energy blast at Verus from close range. Verus dodged the attack quickly through shunpo; suddenly he backed up a pace and sighed, "...fine... I'm gonna go all out." Suddenly, the very air seemed to become still, as Verus rasied his two broken blades. Closing his eyes, he grasped hold of his true power. As he did this, the wind literally began to swirl at his feet; before he slowly opened his, which suddenly caused his reiatsu to erupt from his being; causing the very sky; in all its vastness, to quake in its power. His reiatsu was pitch black, and suddenly his swords repaired themselves by slowly adding new metal from thin air. Verus' eyes were glowing silver; suddenly he activated flashstep once more; moving at speeds exceeding any speed Kento had achieved yet in this fight. It seemed as if he had nearly become light itself. This time when his blade connected with Kento, his blades easily cut straight through his energy; definitively finding their mark before Kento could even react in the slightest. Verus did not end their though, and as Kento's body began to disintegrate for real this time. In Verus' mind, his own zanpakuto called to him, My eyes sees him their; he hasn't moved an inch. Now let's finish it. Verus suddenly stabbed one of his blades into the ground; lifting his left arm up into a grip as if holding something; he lifted up Kento from the ground by his throat in a constantly constricting telekinetic grip. Verus' blade was still within his foe's gut, and so it was ever disintegrating; at an even faster rate this time around. "I told you...your Seijin telekinesis will never touch me a second time." he gasped, "Bankai!" The shear force of the blast that followed completely destroyed the blade lodged in his stomach sending Verus flying. The blast gained strength with the force of the wind in the area getting sucked into the epicenter of the blast radius before stopping completely. The sudden absence of the deafening sound of battle made all who witnessed it feel incredibly uneasy. Within a moment, a dust cloud began swirling around the area that the initial blast took place until it formed a tornado made of intense winds and dust. Lighting bolts sparkled around the immense tornado until a silver blast ripped the dust tornado apart revealing Kento in a white robe, closed at the chest, and holding a jet black sword. "Tensa Zangetsu.." he declared. Verus picked himself up; scratching his head. As he looked at the bankai, he murmured, "It seems it did touch you... or else you wouldn't have gasped when you shouted 'bankai'..." Verus shrugged a moment as his right blade repaired itself and his left blade reappered in his hand. "...Hyper speed combat eh... light is at a speed even the speed your bankai gives you can't stop... but in respect to you I guess I should follow suit... Bankai." Suddenly, A beam of light erupted down from the heaven's engulfing Verus and making him disappear. The power eminating was great enough that Kento went flying smack into a tree; even from such a distance. 6 more pillars descended; smaller than the main one, which the 6 encircled. Verus then appeared descending from this middle pillar; garbed in a black trench coat, and wielding pitchi black ninjato; except for the hilts with a platinum sheen. As he landed and the lights slowly faded, Verus declared, "Nijimu Hinomaru." The Difference: A Blazing Bankai Battle "So naive." Kento whispered, "You're likening my Zangetsu to Kurosaki's again. But I'll spare you the lecture. Instead I will just show you the difference in power and speed my Bankai grants me. Old man Zangetsu, I need you to be in sync with me." From inside his mind he heard the thundering voice of the elder Zanpakutō, "You don't worry about anything. Let go of your willpower, allow me to control your movements. You be my eyes, and I'll be yours." Kento released a burst of silver energy outlined in dark green. "You've got it, partner." Verus was no longer responding to Kento. Within his subconscious, he said, "We're going to have to break them." His spirit, coming from the shadows to be a girl of about the age of Verus said, "We going to go with the same old, same old?" Verus nodded, and then the girl nodded as well. Verus then hefted his blades, before he and the girl spoke together, "Nekusuto Gyakusetsu - Yohaku... alright... let's continue." "Be careful Kento, something isn't right. Don't use Getsuga Tenshō, in blast form, until we know what we're up against." Zangetsu told his master. Kento agreed and braced himself. Suddenly, there were two of him. Then three. The number continued to multiply, though no explanation could be found. Suddenly, a blunt force sent Verus toppling to the ground as if by an unseen force. Another doppelganger appeared where the strike took place. Verus got up as if he had fallen down on purpose. Then quickly he slashed through the doppleganger; his blades moving in a manner that prevented the doppleganger from blocking one blade without giving the other an opening; with such speed that the doppleganger couldn't get out of the way. The doppleganger quickly fell. The girl that spoke within his subconscious said, "Remember; with both of use we can be looking two places at once." Verus nodded in affirmation. Suddenly he appeared behind Kento instantly; he had not even moved his feet. His blade cut through two more dopplegangers, before he vanished once more; reappearing back where he had a been a moment before. It was no use. One after another the invisible assailant struck, each time causing more damage than the last. Finally, the last strike caused a tremendous upheaval of earth, trees, and rubble, leaving a sizable crater. Tensa Zangetsu glistened in the sunlight. "I must give you credit. You're an incredible fighter and your zanpakutō is a truly beautiful weapon." Kento said, almost gleefully. "My fighting style requires me to enjoy fighting, which I do. This is the most fun I've had in ages." Verus grinned, "Excellent... though I hope you realize... you haven't actually even touched me yet." Suddenly Verus' wounds all sealed; along with his clothing. Verus' eyes fell into dispassion and instantly he was behind Kento; determined to be the true Kento by his zanpakuto's spirit. Stabbing Kento cleanly through with incredible speed, he said, "I must agree... this is fun." Kento, however, was farther away than perceived, as he appeared in the sky as Verus made his stabbing motion. "Your speed is indeed great. If it wasn't for mine being much better, you would have killed me just then. You're wounds themselves can seal up all they want, but the effect they have had on your body will not diminish just because you have healing power. That kind of healing requires an outside source. Since your zanpakutō is apart of your power, then it cannot be this source. Eventually you will wear down. My Bankai compresses my power, so it is far faster and more focused than any other Bankai. That is it's true danger." Verus smiled, "If you haven't noticed, my Bankai are ninjato... as such they are also highly compressed. And you got something wrong... my bankai isn't a healing type... it is the strongest of all space/time zanpakuto... and when my blade's spirit is in sync with me... your power becomes your own weakness... and if you haven't noticed... I haven't moved my feet at all since I released... and by that logic... I can move faster than you could ever possibly go on your two feet." Before Kento could even react to this, Verus had stabbed him from behind; Verus had manipulated space in a way that any attempt of a dodge by Kento would result in him moving backwards; directly onto Verus' blade. Kento's hand was firmly wrapped around Verus' blade, "The type of your zanpakutō doesn't determine it's compression. Compression is Zangetsu's true power. None surpasses it. As for your space/time zanpakutō, it is truly skilled, however, your moves are too predictable. You make the same attack patterns every time. I will repeat myself, you cannot catch me with your speed. Simply using my abilities against me will not work if I'' am not the one willfully controlling them." Verus sighed, "You have a made a mistake in grabbing my zanpakuto." Suddenly, Kento found his hand's gruip reversing; his hand forcefully breaking itself by bending in the opposite direction than it originally was. Verus explained simply, "'My''' power is the manipulation of vectors... including the forces acting on an object... I can reverse the power of attacks in the opposite direction; thus I can harm you with your own movements... among other things... now what happens when your arm, which has a force exerting on it one way, decides to go in the opposite direction?" To answer the question, Kento's arms suddenly bent themselves backwards at the elbow; breaking them both. Verus was tiring, but he had managed to disarm Kento; who's now useless hands had dropped his blade to the ground. Verus finished by saying, "By touching my blade you sealed your arm's fate..." Verus then pointed his left blade at the remaining dopplegangers, "Hado #32, Ōkasen." An arc of yellow energy emerged from his blade; the arc was wide enough that it hit all the dopplegangers; disappating them. All that was left in the field was Verus and the original Kento. Discerning Abilities Kento grinned, "I see." Suddenly a cut appeared in Verus' shoulder and Kento was on the ground in the field several feet away. "Oh, I truly see now. And here I was intrigued, but it's nothing more than a reversal of my abilities on me. Your power is nothing once your opponent gets use to it. It's a children's game, Master Verus." he goaded. Verus looked bored now, "Do I need to show you something new then? Fine, Arata Gyakusetsu - Torou" Suddenly, the wound disappeared from before, "My zanpakuto isn't just reversal... my zanpakuto had 4 unique powers to it... if by the end you take this as a mere game, you may find that you no longer have a head... you see now nothing you do can harm me... because I can negate an event from happening; such small wounds as these will never affect me... and I will never feel them." Verus then pointed his blade at Kento and stabbed him cleanly through the gut; somehow managing to do so without seeming to have moved. Verus yawned, "So let's see... you have 1 hole in your gut and 2 useless arms. On the other hand I haven't been injured at all. Your words make it sound like my powers aren't overly special, but you have taken damage and I haven't. Your words are ment to goad me, but in reality you're trying to make me lose focus of the facts... I have the upper hand. Verus then made five more holes in Kento's torso; Kento saw no motion, but he did see the stabbing, and now he was tiring from all the blood that he was losing from so many open wounds. Verus calculated something in his head, "Even a soul will pass out if they lose too much blood... and based on the blood at your feet I'd say you're almost there... and don't try and pass this off as you dodging... because I can still sense photons; the lights that reflects off everything says you are there, and you can't fool light... because no matter how powerful you are, light will always be surperior in speed; even if your bankai gives you great movement capabilities." Verus then pulled out one more thrust; once more reaching even with the distance. This time he punctured a lung; the loss of oxygen was audible, and there was no sound like it. Verus finished by saying, "Blood, Oxygen... without those you shall die. And in a combat situation you need more of both." Kento looked up and sighed, "If I think your abilities are nothing to me, than they usually are." Suddenly, his reiatsu began to flood the area as his reiryoku burst from his body. It began to close up his wounds and and break him free of his restraints. "'Light will always be superior in speed.' Those were your words. You act as if the laws of physics bind us Shinigami, but you forget that the second you learn to walk on air with Shunpō, use telekinesis, or create reiryoku, you have already defied those laws. I will always be the superior in speed. If your attacks reach me, that is simply because you need to be taught another lesson about me. This is such an incident. Zangetsu heals fatal wounds of mine, so it is pointless to try attacks that will kill a Shinigami slowly. Lastly, you are vastly overconfident in you abilities. While it may seem that I am being hypocritic, I am not overconfident. I know what my abilities are and stay within them. For example, my zanpakutō does not have yours' complex powers and versatility, yet because I am aware of this, I've lasted this long in combat with you. Yet you've had to adjust to my fighting style everytime I switch it. In battle, the winner isn't always the one with the least wounds, but the one with the most common sense. You severely lack common sense. You are filled with book knowledge and power, but little good that does you if you can't figure how to put them together in a sensible manner." he said shaking his head. "Remember the 'ironclad rule of battle', any ability you have can be used against you by your enemy. You've proven that to me, and I'm about to prove that to you." he grinned, remaining perfectly still...almost as if on purpose. Verus looked at his blade for a moment, "I know for a fact the laws of physics work on people... I discussed this theory with a few other masters of the order and they agreed. The fact of the matter is, walking in air, telekinesis, and so on, all are caused by the reiryoku within us; everything of that matter is doen with reiatsu so it stands to reason that it is merely a very versatile substance that we can control at will... and allow us to supposedly defy the laws of physics. Now then... common sense eh? I'm not overconfident, I just enjoy toying with you; seeing what will fall out. Allow me to explain the finality of this situation... I think its time to finish what has been started." He pointed at the wounds of Kento, "My bankai holds the ability to also invert the charge of things through touching them with my blade... I've turned a severe portion of your body into antimatter... and well the only think saving you from death right now... is the fact I haven't let any other matter touch the wounds... but now is the time." He pointed his blade at Kento's wounds; and whispering, "Kaishi Gyakusetsu - Anvāsu." Kento suddenly began to glow anotherwordly color; before suddenly exploding as a large portion of his torso was canceled out of reality; including a very strategically placed blow of Verus' the part of Kento that produces Reiryoku. With that gone; Kento had no reiatsu for Zangetsu to use to heal him; nor could he escape the damage because he himself was the bomb. Verus said simply, "By allowing yourself to listen to my words you misjudged my intentions... and now you will pay the price for doing so." As the smoke cleared, Kento was seen; Tensa Zangetsu was shattered, and Kento had a large portion of his torso gone. Verus eyed the body the body; confirming he had suceeded by the fact that no more reiryoku could be sensed within him; and the fact that Kento was nearing unconsciousness. Another doppelganger. "Pointless. You should've known it wasn't the real me when you saw Tensa Zangetsu broken." said Kento who was holding Verus by the shoulder. "Tensa Zangetsu is extremely durable. Even hits like that won't break it. I must admit, however, that I am outdone in a situation like this. Before I leave, allow me to explain what allowed me to slip through your senses." he began, "You see, you Seijin use Seijō Reiryoku to feel your enemies out, even if they are concealed, however, even this can be fooled if timed correctly. You see, this robe of mine is made of Zangetsu's reiatsu, so when you thought you were replacing parts of my body with antimatter, you were really replacing bit's of my robe with my own reiatsu. Instead of checking to make sure your attack was working, you simply assumed it; thus your lack of common sense works to my advantage. By the time you began your attack, I had already used Flash Steps to move behind you, but due to my superior speed, you didn't notice and because you were messing with mine and Zangetsu's reiatsu earlier, some of it lingered in the area, allowing you to 'confirm' that I was in fact wounded, when I truly was not. Like I stated early, you use the same antics everytime you attack. You attack in a flashy manner, so as to seem in control of the situation and intimidate your foes and it has failed you." He then flashed to the edge of the field, his zanpakutō returning to it's sealed state. "Sometimes, a true warrior must know when he's beaten, and I know that time is now. Your abilities are far too complex for my melee-type abilities to combat. Had it not been for your lack of wit, you would have killed me here for sure.." And with that, he was gone. Verus smiled at that, before muttering, "He did realize that by touching me he once again let me counter...right?" Wherever Kento had gone to next; having let his guard down through touch, his arm exploded as it was canceled from existence. Verus shrugged, "Neither of us won, nor loss... though that arm of yours is gone for sure because you let your guard down at the end... but you are right... hmph, time to get going... I have some work to do it seems." As he said that, he disappeared as well. Category:Roleplay